Silent Night
by xtremelyblonde
Summary: Chapter 5 up finally! Going to a club isn't supposed to be THAT interesting, but, in the year 2093, it gets very interesting for Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
"C'mon, Usa, it'll be fun!" Motoki Tsukino said to his sister. Usagi, a 23 year old blond haired, blue-eyed beauty, turned her head to stare out the window at the never-ending stream of traffic. "Usa, please? Do it for me," Motoki begged.  
  
"You're sure it's safe?" Usagi turned back to her brother's likeness on the phone screen. He pretended to be hurt, and she smiled.  
  
"Would I take you somewhere unsafe?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Of course not," Usagi said. "Fine, I'll come with you," she sighed.  
  
"You will? Oh, thank you Usa! I owe you one. I'll pick you up at 9," Motoki said, and the screen went blank.

-----  
  
Usagi sighed as she watched the wall float slowly by, and then stop, and then start over again. They had been waiting for 15 whole minutes to get into the club, and Usagi's legs were starting to itch in her fishnets. Finally, the entrance came into sight, and the car door opened. Motoki got out first, and the bouncer's eyes got big.  
  
"Motoki! Sir! We weren't aware that you were coming tonight! Shall I inform the others?" The bouncer asked, looking rather frightened.  
  
"No, it's alright. This is an unscheduled visit, so I'd appreciate it if you kept it on the DL," Motoki said as quietly as he could, while still being heard over the music pumping from inside the club. The bouncer nodded, and eyed Usagi. "She's with me," Motoki explained. He then took her arm and led her inside. Usagi watched as the car, her only chance of escape, floated away and parked itself on the wall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Usagi asked, perplexed.  
  
"Nothing, I'll explain later," Motoki said.  
  
"Well then, at least let go of me. People are going to think that we're together, and I'm definitely here to pick up a guy," Usagi said, laughing. Motoki laughed with her, then let her go and headed into a group of girls who all started giggling when he joined them. Usagi rolled her eyes and headed to the bar.  
  
"Can I help you?" The bartender, whose nametag read "Amara".  
  
"Beer, please," Usagi ordered, and was quickly rewarded with a large alcoholic beverage sitting in front of her.  
  
"That'll be ten credits, ma'am," Amara said. Usagi was about to dig out her credit transfer card when a male hand reached over her shoulder and handed his to Amara.  
  
"It's on me," he said, grinning as he came into Usagi's view. "Name's Mamoru Chiba. You?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh... Usagi Tsukino," she answered. "Thanks for the drink."  
  
"It's no problem, really. I'll have the same as the lady, Amara," he sat down beside Usagi. "Oh, sorry, uhh, is this seat taken?" he asked her. Usagi shook her head "no". Mamoru nodded and sipped his drink when it arrived. Usagi stared at her drink for a moment. She had been here to pick up a guy, but hadn't expected it to be so soon.  
  
"So, Mamoru, wanna dance?" Usagi asked as soon as both of them had finished their drinks.  
  
"I'd love to, Usagi," he said, taking her fishnet covered elbow and leading her to a spot between the sweating, gyrating bodies. She felt like a sardine, and was thankful, for once, that she was not claustrophobic. Pressed closely against this guy she had just met, Usagi raised her hands above her head, and started dancing. She closed her eyes, feeling the music, and was surprised when she felt Mamoru's hands on her hips as he moved closer to her. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled. The bass pounded loudly, rattling her, and she thought she saw fangs in Mamoru's mouth as he smiled back at her. A second later, her vision cleared, and she saw no fangs.

-----  
  
After a few dances, Usagi and Mamoru retired back to the bar to get themselves some more drinks.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi heard her brother's voice above the music. He appeared behind them, and smacked Mamoru on the back. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey," Mamoru smiled as he gave Motoki a "manly" hug. "I want you to meet someone," he said.  
  
"Oh, I already know her. She's my sister," Motoki smiled at Usagi. Mamoru's eyes almost bugged out of his head.  
  
"_YOU'RE_ little Tsukino!?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Uhhh, I guess," Usagi blushed. Why was everyone freaking out when they say Motoki and found out who she was?  
  
"Oh, man!" Mamoru dragged his hand through his hair. "I didn't know, man," he said to Motoki.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. She came here looking for a guy, and she found one. Who better than my best friend?" Motoki asked, rhetorically.  
  
"Uhhh... best friend?" Usagi said, her head swimming. She looked at Motoki, asking him with her eyes what she wanted to know. Motoki shook his head "no". Usagi nodded. "I need to get some fresh air," she said. She made her way to the door, and stood outside on the narrow railing the club provided. Just then, a slight drizzle started coming down, and a hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
A/N: who is it with her? what about Mamoru? why does everyone seem to know Motoki? find out in the next installment of "Silent Night" mwahaha.  
  
-xtremelyblonde


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.  
  
-  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
Usagi spun around, and saw Motoki. Looking to either side of her, she noticed that everybody had cleared out when the rain had started, mostly because it was partly acid.  
  
"Ok, Motoki, now's your chance to explain," Usagi said. Motoki sighed.  
  
"I am part owner of this club. Mamoru is the other owner, and he's here the most. We try to pretend that we're regular club-goers, so that we can get an honest opinion of others, and find out about anything thats going on. That's why our club is one of the best in the city," Motoki explained.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Usagi asked, still perplexed.  
  
"You needed some fun. Usa, you can't sit around in you're apartment all the time! It's not healthy!" Motoki said.  
  
"Oh, Moki, you worry too much," she said. "Can you drive me home?"  
  
"Sure, just lemme tell Mamoru," Motoki said and went back inside. Usagi wandered back to the entrance of the club.  
  
-  
  
A week after going to the club, Usagi walked in her front door from shopping, and she was exhausted. Falling onto her bed, she groaned as she heard her phone ring. She sat up and pressed the "On" button. The screen opened up, and Usagi was surprised to see Mamoru's face.  
  
"Mamoru?" she asked, wondering why he was calling her.  
  
"Oh! You remember me, great!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you. Ummm... How'd you get my number?" Usagi asked, still surprised.  
  
"Your brother," Mamoru said.  
  
"Okay then, why'd you call?" Usagi suspected she knew the answer.  
  
"Well, uhh, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go out to dinner some time?" Mamoru implored. Usagi sighed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:00 PM.  
  
"Pick me up in an hour," she said, and hung up. Usagi wandered away towards the bathroom and took out her make-up. Other girls had always thought she was strange because she did her own make-up, she didn't even own a machine to do it for her. However, when her mother had died when Usagi was ten, that was one of the things that her mother had taught her, and she decided to do it on her own from then.  
  
After finishing her face, Usagi pulled her hair up into the style of the times: odangos, with hair falling down her back. She went to her closet and selected a nice black skirt and a black button-down shirt, putting them on. Usagi was just packing things in her purse when the doorbell went; exactly an hour after she had hung up the phone. Quickly checking the vid screen, she opened the door to Mamoru holding a dozen roses. Usagi's eyes got large at the roses.  
  
"Where'd you get them?" she asked, amazed.  
  
"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who lives on a little track of land who gave me a great price for them," Mamoru said, his eyes laughing. Usagi laughed and took the roses.  
  
"Let me just find a vase for them," she said, dissapearing into her kitchen. She found a crystal vase and filled it with water. Then she cut the bottom of the stems off and stuck roses in the water. Usagi put the vase and flowers on her dining room table on her way back to the door. She found that Mamoru had stepped inside and closed the door. Her heart sped up as she pulled her jacket from her front hall and opened the door. Mamoru stepped out, Usagi after him. She closed and locked her door, and headed for the parking lot with Mamoru.  
  
-  
  
Pulling up to a fancy restaurant, in a classic car, with a hot guy, made Usagi feel special. She almost felt under-dressed as they walked in and she saw all the fancy dresses. Feeling a bit embarassed, she took a seat in a booth, and watched as Mamoru sat next to her.  
  
- (A/N: sry im skipping dinner, didnt feel like writing that much! :-))  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked along the long hall to her apartment. Usagi stumbled a bit, from too much wine at dinner. Mamoru tried to help her as best as he could, by holding onto her elbow, but Usagi pulled it away. On reaching her door, Usagi took out her key, and stared at it. She went cross-eyed for a second, staring at it, but then moved it down towards the lock. She missed two times, but on the third time, she got it in and opened the door.  
  
"Come in with me," Usagi said, as she opened the door and turned around.  
  
"No, Usagi, that's quite alright. I think I'll be going home now. Thank you for the offer, though," Mamoru said. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then straightened up again. "I'll call you later," he said, and walked away, down the hall. Usagi stood and watched him until he turned the corner, then she walked inside.  
  
-  
  
A/N: there ya have it, the 2nd part of my story. getting interesting yet? thank you to all my readers and reviewers, MOST ESPECIALLY that guy from the alley ;-). i love you! i love you all!  
  
-Xtremelyblonde 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Standard, there's mild swearing in this chapter.  
  
A/N: i think im going 2 start adding my little twist in here soon... nobody knows about it, except me!!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
-  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
Usagi awoke to her phone beeping, her head pounding, and her stomach doing flip-flops. She answered her phone.  
  
"Usagi!" Motoki exclaimed. "Kami, you look like shit. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Date, your friend, too much wine," Usagi said.  
  
"Ooooh yeah, I heard something to that affect last night... from Mamoru. He seems rather taken with you, besides the fact that you got smashed," Motoki said, laughing and winking.  
  
"That's great. Moki, could I call you back later? After I've woken up more, perhaps?" Usagi said, not even really hearing what Motoki was saying.  
  
"Sure Sis, no prob. If I don't answer, leave a message." he said. "Love you, bye!" and he hung up.  
  
Usagi sighed and flopped back on her bed. She got up and went to her bathroom, where she purged herself of any alcohol left in her stomach (A/N: no, i'm not condoning doing this!). Then she grabbed some aspirin and started towards the kitchen to make herself some black coffee.  
  
On the way, she knocked into the dining room table, and before she knew it, the vase had fallen and broken, and roses were scattered everywhere.  
  
"Damnit all!" Usagi said. "I liked that vase, too!" She sighed and picked up the peices. On the way to dump them in the trash can, one of the peices of crystal cut the inside of her hand. After disposing of them, she licked her hand of the blood, then watched as the wound healed. Usagi smiled to herself.  
  
-  
  
The phone rang again. Usagi went to answer it.  
  
"Mamoru!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Hi Usagi," Mamoru smiled back at her. "I was, ummm, wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me to that new floating park and have a picnic?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to... as long as there's not alcohol," Usagi laughed. Mamoru laughed along with her.  
  
"No, no alcohol. Can I pick you up in about an hour?"  
  
"Sure, see ya then," Usagi said and hung up. She went to her closet and dug out her shorts, which she hadn't worn in a LONG time. Then she got out a black tank top and pulled it on. Finally, she pulled her long hair into a pony tail.  
  
Usagi sat and finished her coffee while she waited for Mamoru to come and get her. A few minutes after 1, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hi," Usagi said, smiling as she opened the door. "Come in for a second. I just have to grab my purse," Usagi moved away and left the door open for Mamoru to come in. She went quickly to her room and came back with her purse. She found Mamoru standing in the front hall, looking at a picture of her and Motoki when they were younger, with their parents, before they died. Creeping up behind him, she touched his arm and he jumped.  
  
"You startled me," he said, turning and smiling at her. He did something that surprised Usagi then. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. Releasing her, he opened the door. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh..." Usagi went through her mental check list. "Yeah, I am," she smiled and walked out.  
  
-  
  
It wasn't hard for Usagi and Mamoru to find a spot to park and have a picnic; the park was nearly empty. The reason was quite clear: the sky was overcast. Mamoru just shrugged and dug out the basket. He set up the blanket and laid a feast out in front of them. He then surprised Usagi by announcing that he had made it himself.  
  
"Yourself!" Usagi's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "No help from an Instaoven at all!?" Mamoru just laughed and nodded. Usagi was speechless. Finally, she pulled out a pill bottle from her purse and shook a small red pill into her palm.  
  
"What's that?" Mamoru asked, curious.  
  
"Just some vitamins that I have to take with meals," Usagi half-lied, but Mamoru believed her. She dry swallowed it and picked up a peice of chicken.  
  
-  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were eating watermelon when it started to rain. Usagi started grabbing things.  
  
"Leave it," Mamoru said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the car. "We'll come back later." Usagi went with them and got in after him. Mamoru grabbed a towel, hunching in the small car, and started to pat himself dry. Usagi looked at him and started laughing.  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked, sitting beside her on the bench seat and looking at her. Usagi only laughed harder. Mamoru smiled and pulled her to sit in his lap. Usagi stopped laughing at that, looking up at him, wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"Usagi..." Mamoru let his sentence trail off, teasing her.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi answered. Mamoru bent his head slightly and kissed her softly.  
  
"That," he said, smiling. Usagi's eyes had widened, but now she had a mischievious glint as she pulled Mamoru's head back down and kissed him.  
  
-  
  
A/N: im mean, i know. im not going to offer my hand to slap, because then some ppl actually take me up on it... --; just so you know, yes, i still love you all, readers and reviewers alike, but i love that guy from the alley more! mwhahaha!!! ok, ok, im going now, 2 write my next chapter... or start on it, at least. im not making any promises when it will come out, because things might come up, like things tend to do.  
  
3,  
  
xtremelyblonde 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I'm being mean! Oh, and, there's some implied stuff in here. You readers will just have to figure it out on your own!  
  
-  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-  
  
Usagi woke to silence. She looked over beside her on her bed and it was empty, Mamoru's head impression on the pillow. Usagi got up and wrapped a robe around herself. Wandering out of her bedroom, she saw Mamoru standing at the window, framed by the moonlight. She padded softly behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Usagi felt Mamoru's hands come up to cup hers.  
  
"What're ya doin'?" Usagi asked sleepily as she rested her cheek against Mamoru's back.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Mamoru answered.  
  
"I can help you with that," Usagi said as she stood on tiptoe and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of Mamoru's neck.  
  
-  
  
Usagi shot up in bed, breathing hard. She ran her tongue around her teeth, feeling for fangs. She didn't find any. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down to the bed. Mamoru pulled Usagi close to him and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Was goin' on?" Mamoru drawled sleepily.   
  
"I just had a bad dream, that's all," Usagi said. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said, and pulled out of Mamoru's arms. She didn't turn on the light, fearing what she'd find.  
  
Entering the bathroom, Usagi closed the door and blindly turned on the light. She almost shrieked at what she saw. Although her fangs hadn't come in, she had turned deathly pale, and her hair had turned silver. Her nails were also long and black. She quickly opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of her blood pills. Dry swallowing two, she watched as her appearance returned to normal.  
  
'That hasn't happened before,' Usagi thought to herself. She opened her mouth once more, and satisfied that the pills had worked, she flushed the toilet and turned on the water for two seconds. She then opened the door and turned off the light, feeling her way back to bed. Slipping under the covers, she cuddled close to Mamoru's now sleeping body.  
  
-  
  
Usagi sat in the kitchen with her legs pulled up on the chair and a cup of coffee in her hand. She stared out the window. Mamoru appeared from out of her room, dressed only in boxers. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before grabbing the mug that Usagi had set out for him, and pouring himself some coffee.  
  
"Wanna go to breakfast?" Mamoru asked. Usagi finally turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Not really, I don't feel like getting dressed. If you want, I have some food cubes in the cupboard. You can make some eggs or something," Usagi said, pointing to the cupboard beside the InstaOven. Mamoru nodded and got up. He pulled out bacon and eggs, then turned back to Usagi.  
  
"You want something?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry," she said, having turned back to the window.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," he said, popping the small package in the InstaOven and pressing the 'Start' button. 30 seconds later, the beeper went, and Mamoru pulled out a full meal. Grabbing a fork from the holder below the oven, he walked back to the table and dug in.  
  
-  
  
After having seen Mamoru out, Usagi ran to her phone and called her brother.  
  
"Moki! I need to ask you something. Can we meet somewhere?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Uhhh... sure Sis, but if it's about Mamoru, it's perfectly fine for you to date him," Motoki asked.  
  
"It IS about Mamoru, but not about that," Usagi said. "Meet me at the park in 15 minutes," she hung up the phone.  
  
-  
  
Usagi took a taxi to the park, not wanting to find a parking spot, and waited by the front entrance. Motoki showed up 2 minutes after Usagi did.  
  
"Well...?" he asked.  
  
"Not here," she said, dragging him to a spot in the park where rose bushes bloomed around a small lake.  
  
"Well, you see, the thing is..." Usagi said, trying to find the right words to tell her brother that she had slept with his best friend. "Mamoru and I had a 'sleepover' last night, and I had a dream about biting him... I woke up and I had changed except for my teeth. What is that about!?" Usagi asked, frantic to know the answer.  
  
"Well, Usa," Motoki said, thinking. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. We should probably go to the library," he concluded. Usagi knew that he, of course, meant the Vampyr library, full of Vampyr literature. She nodded in agreement.  
  
-  
  
Two blonde-headed people entered a shabby establishment and greeted the proprietor. The male asked the owner a question, and was pointed in the direction of the romance section. On the female's face was a look of shock, which stayed there as they wandered to the back of the library.  
  
-  
  
A/N: hope you all enjoyed that. it took me a while to write it, but only because i'm kinda depressed... the next installment might not be for a while, seeing as how i'm going away in a week for 3 wks... i'll try, tho! love you all, especially that guy from the alley ;-).  
  
3,  
  
xtremelyblonde 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYthing.  
  
A/N: well, another exciting installment.  
  
-  
  
Silent Night Chapter 5  
  
-  
  
Usagi sat in stunned silence as her brother read aloud from a book. Surrounding her were all the other books they had pulled off of the shelves in an attempt to find out what had happened. Finally, Motoki had glanced at the large book on a pedestal at the very back of the store. As soon as he had touched a page, he had jumped back. Usagi had looked up to see what was happening, and saw the pages of the old book flying until they finally stopped. Motoki stepped up carefully and began reading, Usagi listening carefully...  
  
---  
  
True Love  
  
When the moon is full on All Hallows Eve, and the night is balmy, a Vampyr may find their one true love. The Vampyr's true love is a human (for unknown reasons), and is sometimes mistaken for one to be transmorphed.  
  
A Vampyr's true love is identified by the following: after having taken of each other for the first time, the Vampyr will transmorph from human state. The eyes will become black, the hair will become silver, the pallor will become pale, the nails will become long and black. However, the teeth will not grow in. There is a reason for this; If the human is mistaken for one to be transmorphed, then the vampyr cannot without teeth.  
  
---  
  
Motoki read three pages about this before turning back to Usagi.  
  
"No, it can't be," Usagi said. "I won't let it be. Mamoru can NOT be my true love! Oh, why is this happening to me?"  
  
"Usa, if you think about it, its very true. The night that we went to the club was Halloween. It had to have been balmy, otherwise it wouldn't have rained, and Mamoru was the only one, besides me, who you've continued to be in contact with," Motoki reasoned. Usagi stared at him for a long minute, then finally and resolutely, sighed and began rubbing her temples.  
  
"I don't suppose that book says what you're supposed to do after you find out that somebody is your true love, does it?" She asked. Motoki turned back to the book, but it didn't do anything this time.  
  
"No, it doesn't look like it does," he said apologetically. Usagi sighed once more.  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess I'll go back to my apartment now and try to figure out how to tell Mamoru the news," Usagi said.  
  
"I'll drive you back," Motoki said, bringing his sister out to the ledge and calling for his car.  
  
-  
  
Usagi was still contemplating what to say a week later, when Mamoru called to ask why she hadn't called.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru, really I am. I haven't been feeling 100% recently, and didn't want to worry you," Usagi said, truly not lying.  
  
"Usa, you probably worried me more by not talking to me... Would you like me to come over and make you some soup or something?" Usagi laughed.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she assured him.  
  
"Well then, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Mamoru asked. Usagi thought about it quickly.  
  
"Tomorrow would be better," she answered.  
  
"Alright," Mamoru smiled. "Tomorrow it is. See you then, dear," the screen went black, and Usagi sat on the couch, wondering what she had gotten herself into.  
  
-  
  
A/N: I'm sorry its so short, and im sorry to everybody, especially rubychik09, that it is SOOOOOOOO late in getting out. a lot has happened this summer. i wasn't even at home for 3 weeks! and then i had a boyfriend, and then school started, and then me and my boyfriend broke up, and i didnt feel like writing... yeah, im not making excuses, just a lot has happened, and there was really no way for me to get it out any sooner :-) i really am sorry, and ill try to make next chapter longer just to make up for it!  
  
to moondusk: this story is the sort of story to let your imagination flow onto. it could happen in new york, it could happen in paris, heck, it could happen in a little town that nobody has really heard of right now! thats the beauty of it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own it

-

Silent Night Chapter 6

-

The next night, Usagi once again stood in front of her closet and tried to pick out an outfit to wear. For the 100th time that night, she pressed the button and spun it around. Sighing, she finally picked out a short red dress that accented her eyes and hair. She did her hair up in a chignon, and then put on some black high heels.

"I have to go shopping soon," Usagi mumbled to herself. Entering her bathroom, she started applying make-up. A few minutes after she was finished, the doorbell rang. Usagi left with Mamoru, and they went to dinner, but Mamoru could tell she was pre-occupied. After dinner, they went for a walk in a floating park lit with faux starlight that had a small river running through it. They were walking beside the river when Usagi suddenly turned towards Mamoru.

"Mamoru, how do you feel about me?" She asked.

"Well," he started, picking his words very carefully. "I enjoy your company very much, and I like you a lot. Why would you like to know?" he asked. He took a deep breath and wondered if his wish was coming true.

"Because...," Usagi looked up into his dark blue eyes, exploring them with her own light blue eyes. "I love you," she finally said. Mamoru let out an explosive sigh and took Usagi in his arms.

"Oh, Usagi, I love you too," he said. Usagi hugged him back, then wriggled out of his arms.

"There's something else I need to tell you, and I need you to promise me that you won't leave me because of it," she said, pleading with him with her eyes.

"Of course not, Usagi. Nothing could make me leave you now that I've found you," he said.

"Good. I'm a vampyr," Usagi announced, quietly, not sure if other people were around. Mamoru looked confused. Usagi dug out her bottle of blood pills and shook one out for him to see. "This is a blood pill. It's a gel caplet filled with blood. I have to take one twice a day, otherwise I'll need to go and suck people's blood."

"Oh, my God!" Mamoru's eyes got wide as understanding sunk in. "Oh, my God! Are you serious?" he asked. Usagi only nodded. "What about Motoki. Is he one, too?" Again, Usagi nodded. "Oh, my God," Mamoru said, backing up a little bit.

"Wait, Mamoru. There's something else I need to tell you," Mamoru was shaking his head, and rubbing his arms like he was cold. "Mamoru... you are my true love," she said.

"What? No fucking way!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to understand. I've been thinking about it all week, that's why I never called you. That night after we first had sex, I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom... I had changed," Usagi said. Mamoru looked confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey to all my loyal readers, I just wanted to apologize. I know that a lot of you have been reviewing and asking me to update. I have about half of the next chapter done, I just can't remember where I put it, or even what computer it's on (I have two that I work on). So once I find it, I will try to finish it as fast as I can and get it out to you guys. Til then, sayonara.


End file.
